


Love vs. Acceptance

by Schweet



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Coming Out, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Internalized Homophobia, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:01:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25720255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schweet/pseuds/Schweet
Kudos: 3





	Love vs. Acceptance

Love and acceptance are two different things

I learned that fifteen minutes ago

Cristin said she loves me and that's the most important part

But how can she love me if disagrees with the colours of my heart

Cristin I want you to be proud in who I am

Who I have fought to become

Do you have idea what it feels like to expose yourself completely before someone in absolute terror

And have them shut down the conversation with one word answers and checking the notifications on their phone?

Have you any idea how much that hurt?

I know you don’t agree with me

That you probably never will

Your religion just means too much to you

More to you than your heretic of an elder sister

But I just want to be loved the way I love you

With total and complete acceptance


End file.
